Unreturned Favour
by A Wise Owl
Summary: In Ragnarok, Loki was much quicker to visit Thor in prison than Thor was in the Dark World. Now of course that the circumstances of their imprisonment must be considered, and the two situations are completely different, but the question is: would they be to Loki?


**I was rewatching the scene from Ragnarok (my favourite one from this film I think) when Loki visits Thor in the gladiators' prison and suddenly, a thought came to my head: Loki was much quicker to visit Thor in prison than Thor was in the Dark World.**

 **Now of course that the circumstances of their imprisonment must be considered, and the two situations are completely different, but the question is: _would they be to Loki?_**

* * *

He simply could not believe that Thor was actually here on Sakaar. Since he got here, Loki hasn't had that much time to spend thinking about what might have happened to his brother. Or, more accurately, he has pushed this thought at the back of his mind as since the very moment he uncomfortably landed on this tasteless planet, he has been kept very busy.

Loki couldn't believe that their first instinct was to eat him. Literally. When they first saw him, him the-by-now-probably-former ruler of the most powerful realm in the Nine Realms, they wanted to use him as food.

His magic has very soon turned them into actual food.

He is Loki. The God of Mischief. He would not be insulted.

He could not believe his luck that this little show of his was randomly being observed by the Grandmaster, the ruler of Sakaar, who was carrying out his annual duty to go through, or be carried through to be exact, all the rubbish to make sure that no criminals were hiding there, evading his justice.

The Grandmaster was so amused that he invited Loki to dine with him.

The dinner was pleasant except a few weird looks that the Grandmaster was giving him. Loki knew exactly what those looks meant. In the end, he wasn't blind nor stupid. Everyone could see how extremely handsome he was.

"I can't help but wonder where you got those mesmerising eyes of yours. Are they from your parents?" The Grandmaster asked, and Loki stopped chewing the piece of chicken he was enjoying.

"No." He replied.

The Grandmaster gave him a scrutinising look.

"It sounds like family issues to me."

"My family is dead." Loki replied, adding a sharp tone to his voice to make it clear that any conversation on this topic was over and it could be dangerous to try to pursue it.

"Sakaar is a place for all the unloved things. I have made all of this. It comes from me and me alone. My family kicked me out when I turned adult. I never thanked them for that; had they not done it, I would never have become the Grandmaster of the greatest planet that ever was and will be."

"Hm." Loki murmured and continued eating his dinner.

"I took revenge upon them, you know. I had them brought to me here by Scrapper 142. I made them see how well I managed to do for myself without them and then I melted them." The Grandmaster said and was observing Loki's reaction very carefully.

Loki felt as if the meat in his mouth lost all its taste. He forced himself to heavily swallow it and reached out for the fancy glass to drink some water. He felt sick.

"Could you do it?" The Grandmaster asked directly, understanding that Loki was not going to react.

 _No._

But Loki knew that it was a test.

"Yes." He said in his most convincing voice.

The Grandmaster smiled.

"Loki. Such a nice name. Almost musical to my ears. Well, come, Loki. I think you will enjoy your stay here."

And Loki did. Kind of. He very quickly became the Grandmaster's favourite. His perceptiveness enabled him to know exactly what the Grandmaster wanted to hear, and that lunatic adored nothing more than people agreeing with him. The women around the Grandmaster couldn't keep his eyes off his graceful movements, his quiet yet self-confident smile, his engaging stories.

He got complimented a lot. By his second week here, people would come from all over Sakaar to hope to get a glimpse of the famous, beautiful, emerald eyes of Loki, the new man on the Grandmaster's side.

It was all one big blur, but at least Loki was busy trying to fit in and make the best from his position. And so he didn't have time to think.

And then Thor appeared.

Now, Loki is pacing in his spacious chambers, his blue and yellow cape swinging nervously behind him. What is he to do? The oaf of his brother is here; he was put to the gladiators' prison to fight the Grandmaster's favourite champion. Loki never got to see this champion; the Grandmaster would always smile cunningly and say that it would only spoil the surprise; that Loki would get to see him in the arena. But the God of Mischief did hear that he is astonishingly savage.

And Loki wasn't worried for Thor. Of course, he wasn't.

Should he visit Thor? Does he want to?

He couldn't jeopardise his position with the Grandmaster. But maybe, only maybe, there could be more to life again than senseless parties and constant attempt to keep himself in the Grandmaster's good graces. Maybe Thor would agree to join him and then eventually, they would get rid of the Grandmaster and could rule Sakaar instead of him.

In the end, that was what he has always wanted. To rule with Thor by his side. As equals.

Asgard was lost. Loki knew it and yet he felt a familiar sting of pain in his heart when he let it sink. There was nothing neither he nor his brother could do to stop her. She destroyed Mjolnir as if it was nothing. But maybe, once they will have overtaken this planet, they could build an army strong enough…

…

When Loki let his clone come back to him and he found himself fully back in his chambers, he couldn't help his sudden rage. He took the nearest object he found, which was a little ceramic statue of the Grandmaster, and smashed it against the wall. He continued with the dinner that was waiting for him.

Soon, the floor was covered with broken glass.

Loki sank down onto his knees and covered his face in his hands. The tears of frustration were streaming onto his cheeks.

He should have known. Should have known that nothing he could ever suggest would be good enough in the eyes of Odinson. Should have known that Thor would just laugh into his face and leave him alone, as he has always been.

Since he saw that Thor was on Sakaar, all he could think about was how to make it possible to visit him in the prison. The illusion seemed like a good way.

But what has Thor done when he was put into the dungeons of Asgard for eternity?

Nothing.

He forgot about him.

Never came to see him.

Not even once.

Until he needed help to save his precious, short-lived relationship with a worthless mortal. If Loki hadn't been able to use this opportunity, his so-called brother would have put him back into that god-forgotten cell.

Loki stood up and furiously wiped his face.

He was going back to the party and tomorrow, he would enjoy the fight that Thor would attempt against the Grandmaster's champion.

No matter what the champion is, Loki was going to enjoy the fight.

Sentiment. It was easier to let it burn.

* * *

 **Ragnarok was supposed to be mainly entertaining, of course, but some scenes were quite disturbing and deserved more development I believe. And we never really got to see Loki's perspective on many of the events.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**


End file.
